Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for inputting items to a point of sale (POS) device.
Background of the Invention
Retailers constantly strive to draw shoppers into the store and persuade them to make as many purchases as possible. However, a large retailer may alienate customers when large delays at checkout cause annoyance. Typically, checkout involves the customer or a cashier scanning each item to add it to a transaction. Payment is tendered and the transaction is concluded. This individual scanning of items is the principal cause of delays at checkout. Some attempts have been made to enable the customer to scan items as they are retrieved. However, this approach relies on the trustworthiness of the customer and may still require a cashier to verify that a list of items alleged to have been scanned by the customer corresponds to the items in a customer's cart.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach scanning items at checkout in order to significantly reduce delays due to scanning of items.